


Forgotten Kisses

by blackchaps



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Native American Character, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a head injury, the train is on fire, and Artemus is sure things are going to get worse, not better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Kisses

********

"Who are you?"

"Someone you love."

"Kiss me so I can remember." It was a whisper.

A chuckle and a kiss delivered promptly. "Memory coming back?"

"I need more, much more." Shut eyes and a lazy stretch.

Kisses melted into skin. Hearts beat together. Hands clasped. "More?"

"The explosion is still ringing in my ears. I'd forgotten how sweet your kisses are." A sigh and a firm touch followed.

"Then, you need more." Lips pressed firmly, and tongues met. "Enough?"

"Who am I, again?" A wrinkled brow followed the question.

"The man I love." A smile and a hand placed on a heart. "And I never lie."

"That doesn't quite sound right." Eyelids fluttered shut over green eyes. "Stay with me?"

"Forever."

"That might be long enough." The words trailed away.

********

Artemus wiped Jim's brow with a cool towel again. Jim had been thrown very hard into the side of a building, and if the knot on his head was any indication, he could be out for longer than Artemus liked. "Jim?"

No answer, but Jim muttered something. Artemus leaned close and listened. It sounded like 'Kiss me,' but who exactly was Jim talking to? Artemus checked him for fever, but he was normal.

"Come on, buddy. Wake up," Artemus said and reapplied the towel.

*******

Jim woke up with a start, and his head hurt like blazes. He‘d complain, but it was nothing new. "Artie?"

"Who else would be at your bedside?" Artemus handed Jim the towel. "Breathe through your mouth and don't move all that much."

"Did we get them?" First things first.

"Well, yes. The sheriff showed up, and he and I managed to bring down the last three. They're snug in a cell." Artemus stood up and stretched. He looked tired, and Jim knew his partner hadn‘t been to bed yet.

Jim sighed with relief and some guilt. "I let you down."

"You were blown into a building after taking down five of them. I could handle the other three." Artemus took a step away. "I'm, uh, going to go . . ."

Waving him away, Jim sat up gingerly and put his back to the wall. The towel felt good on his head, and the pain had subsided - not much, but enough. He shut his eyes and the dream drifted over him again. He'd been kissing someone special, and it had felt so right. It had been someone he loved, and he hadn't known that he loved anyone.

"Want some coffee?"

"Sure," Jim said. He left the towel on his head. The light hurt his eyes. "Was someone else here?"

Artemus came back into the stateroom. "What?"

"I was just muttering." Jim pulled the towel up and winced slightly. It had been a dumb question, and he wasn‘t repeating it."

"You were doing that while you were out - sounded like 'kiss me.' Were you dreaming of Lydia?" Artemus smiled in his teasing way.

The towel went back over Jim‘s face. "I don't think so." Brown eyes swam up from the mix of pain and dreams in his mind, and Lydia's were blue. It didn't matter, except that it had been perfect, and he wanted more of those kisses.

*********

"Kiss me. You know you want to." Jim smiled his best roguish smile.

She collapsed into his arms, and they kissed. It was nice. He had to admit. It was even fine. Over her shoulder, he caught a glimpse of Artemus. Artemus shrugged at him, winked, and left the parlor. Jim stared into her eyes. They weren't brown. "Ready to go out for dinner?"

"I am, good sir. Lead the way." She laughed, but it wasn't the sound Jim had expected. He took her out the back door, ignoring the nagging feeling that he'd forgotten to do something.

*******

Artemus locked the door behind them. She and Jim made a handsome couple. They'd have a nice evening, and it was good to see Jim up and about. Artemus almost grabbed his hat and went out right behind them, but he hesitated. The telegraph began to rap, and he took the message. For once, no news was good news. They were to proceed to Denver in the morning - no rush and no assignment, just a meeting with Colonel Richmond. Artemus went to pour himself a whiskey, and he sat on the sofa to enjoy it. He had a book. He'd stay home. For once, he‘d had enough of New Orleans.

*******

Jim shut the door quietly. Artemus had fallen asleep on the sofa again. Jim reached for a blanket and put it over him carefully.

"I'm awake," Artemus mumbled. He clasped the blanket and smiled. Jim spotted the telegram and read it. No rush - good. He doused the lamps and went back to the stateroom. Artemus' bunk was still up flat against the wall, and Jim turned the sofa below into a bed. He put his clothes on a chair and crawled under his own blanket. There had been plenty of kisses tonight, but they weren't the right ones, not that he'd expected them to be. He'd just met the girl, but he was missing something and someone. It had taken a knot on the head to show it to him, but it was true.

******

The morning came up on Artemus quickly; the sunshine pouring through the windows woke him before his usual time. He was tempted to pull the blanket over his head and go back to sleep, but if they were leaving, there were things to do. Blanket? Jim must be home. Artemus smiled and sat up to stretch. He yawned hard enough to make his jaw crack and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll make the coffee," Jim said.

Artemus collapsed back down and pulled the blanket over his head. "Thanks."

Jim laughed. He always did. Artemus didn't go back to sleep, but he lay dozing until the smell of the coffee was impossible to resist. Sometimes while he dozed, he imagined he was kissing Lily Fortune, and this morning was one of those. Her green eyes sparkled up at him and laughed, but she faded away. Artemus gave up. He needed coffee. He sat up, rubbed his face, and realized that Lily had brown eyes.

"Here."

Artemus took the cup. "Thanks. Anyone ever tell you that you'd make a good wife?"

"Not lately." Jim shook his head. 

The coffee was good, and Artemus wasn't leaving the sofa until it was all inside him. Jim was sitting at the desk with his coffee, jotting down a few notes between sips. The silence was comfortable. They'd been together long enough that they knew better than to talk before they‘d finished drinking their coffee.

"How many days to Denver?" Artemus asked when his cup was empty. He had an idea, but Jim would know for sure.

"Three, if all goes well." Jim put his cup down. "More coffee?"

"I don't know what I did to get on your good side, but I want to stay there." Artemus held up his cup, and Jim refilled it from the pot. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jim said. "You should have come with us last night. I didn't think you'd stay home."

"I was going to step out, but the telegraph started clicking, and then I curled up with a book." Artemus shrugged. He hadn‘t been in the mood, and he was honestly a little surprised that Jim would‘ve wanted him there. "You have fun?"

Jim shrugged back at him. "I suppose."

"A ringing endorsement. I'll mark her out of my little, black book." Artemus put his coffee down. He smiled and tossed the blanket aside. "If you'll excuse me."

*******

Jim nodded and went back to his notes. Once Artemus was fully awake, they could divide the jobs and get moving towards Denver. Brown eyes, brown eyes - what color were Artemus' eyes? Jim suddenly wasn't certain. He'd looked in them from time to time over the years, but it hadn't stuck with him. They were kind eyes and sometimes they laughed at him, but the color was a mystery. Jim touched his lips gently.

"Ready to get started?"

"What?" Jim hadn't heard a word. He stared at Artemus, trying to ascertain his eye color, but it was impossible from this distance.

Artemus stretched and sat back down on his sofa. "Well, if you're not listening, you're not ready."

Jim didn't blush, but he was slightly embarrassed. "You look over the list. I'll go feed the horses and make sure they're ready to travel."

"Sure." Artemus sipped his coffee again. "Would you check my horse's front shoes? One seemed loose."

"Will do." Jim picked up the coffee pot and left the parlor. He‘d think about this some more. Maybe his horse would have an idea or two.

********

Artemus didn't stare after his partner, but Jim was acting a mite strange. Had last night been a total disaster? Artemus doubted that, and he moved over to the desk. Picking up the list, he read it quickly: horses, pigeons, laundry, supplies, brown eyes, and whiskey. He read it again, but it didn't change. Brown eyes? Jim was going to buy brown eyes. Right. Artemus laughed. Jim didn't need brown eyes. His green ones were perfect and sparkled like emeralds when he was amused. Green eyes - Artemus touched his lips gently before realizing he'd seen Jim doing that same thing.

*********

"Shit!" Samuel yanked the brake harder than he ever had before and hoped the fellows in back were sitting down. The brake made no difference. They slammed through the burning barricade. The cowcatcher made short work of the branches directly on the track, but the fire came up over the cab. He grabbed his rifle and leaned into the brake harder. "Go! Go!"

The firemen raced off. The branches couldn't be left alone. The parlor car might catch fire and that would be very bad indeed. He blew the whistle repeatedly and took his first shot at the bandits that were racing up on horseback. It was going to be a long day.

********

Jim hit the doorjamb with a thud that Artemus could hear over the sound of breaking glass. It was an awful noise, and he crawled off the sofa towards Jim as fast as he could go.

"Jim!"

The lack of an answer told a story that Artemus didn't want to hear, and he rolled Jim over. The goose egg that had faded to a nasty bruise was back. What were the odds? Artemus felt for a pulse and heard the whistle. He lurched to the hidden gun rack and yanked it down. The first shots came through the window, and he got back down next to his partner, but his rifle was with him. He ducked to the window and began to return fire. How many? He counted five and hoped Samuel was a good shot.

*******

Gunfire. Was it real? He rolled to his chest and pushed up.

Artemus shoved him down. "Stay down!"

"Hand me the rifle. Get another," Jim said. "Move!" His head nearly exploded, but he got the word out. Artemus gave it to him and dashed back to the gun rack. Jim watched for his shot. The train was still moving, but very slowly. The back door burst open, and he didn't hesitate. He fired and fired again.

"Jim! Down!"

Jim went flat to the floor, and his head pounded. He didn't hear the whistle of the bullet, but he felt it. There was a gunshot behind him, but he kept his rifle trained on the door, trusting.

"That's three. Two more." Artemus was directly behind him. "Can you do this?"

Nodding, he crouched and went to the window. It was quiet. "I'll go out the back door. You go towards the front."

"Be careful," Artemus said.

"I will." Jim stayed low and crawled over the dead bodies in the doorway. He peeked around the corner, but saw nothing.

*******

Artemus kept his six-shooters waist-high as he walked forward. The idiots were probably trying to steal Jim's horse, and Artemus kicked open the stable car door. The bandit dropped Jim's silver saddle and went for his gun, but it was far too late. The horses neighed, and the black stallion reared up. Artemus stayed right by the door, but heard no one else. He went quickly through to the wood car, but it was empty.

*******

Jim stayed on the back rail and listened, but could hear nothing but the pounding of his head. He cocked the rifle and waited. The horse and rider came galloping around the side of the train, bullets struck near him, and he threw himself forward, firing. The steps were painful, but his aim was true, and as he tumbled off the train, the now riderless horse bolted away. He lay by the side of the tracks and breathed. His brain seemed to slosh in his head, and he was out.

*******

"Samuel!"

Samuel turned. "What?"

"West has fallen off the back!" The fireman yelled. "The stable car is smoldering, and we're low on water! I think we should stop!"

Samuel forced the Wanderer to a complete halt. "Go!" And he cursed. "Damn it!"

Artemus had heard enough. He whirled and ran the length of the train. Nothing mattered but Jim, and he wasn't on the damn train! Artemus jumped off the back rail and dashed the distance to the crumpled blue and white form near the track.

"Jim!"

Jim was alive, but completely unconscious. Artemus brushed the hair off Jim's forehead and considered carrying him to the train. A shout put a stop to that idea. "The stable car! Get the horses!"

Artemus whirled and saw the flames. He had thought he was running before, but now he was sprinting. Yanking down the ramp, he jumped inside and released the horses. They balked until he fired his gun, and then they leapt to safety. He started grabbing whatever he could and taking it out. Samuel would disconnect the cab. Artemus made five trips before the flames forced him to quit. He could only hope the parlor car wouldn't go up as well, and he moved far enough away to see that a fireman had disconnected the parlor car. It had rolled a short distance from the stable car.

"Artie?"

Turning, he caught Jim as he fell. "This just keeps getting worse." He carried Jim far away from the blaze into the shelter of some trees.

The stable car burn to the rails. Thankfully, the parlor car had been doused enough that it didn't follow suit. Artemus kept a hand on him, maybe to reassure them both. Jim suddenly put his head on Artemus‘ thigh.

"Sorry."

"I can't see where any of this is your fault, but thank you." Artemus put a hand on Jim's side. "Rest a minute. We're not going anywhere."

"Thanks." Jim shut his eyes.

Artemus sighed - what a mess. Samuel would have plenty to say and none of it good. One of the firemen wandered up. "Anything I can do?"

"Can you get me a canteen?" Artemus asked.

The fireman nodded and trotted back to the parlor car. He emerged with a canteen not long after, and Artemus took it gratefully. He forced Jim to take two big drinks before taking one himself. "How much farther to Denver?"

"One very long day," the fireman said. "I better go to Samuel. He's going to be mad."

Artemus nodded and made sure Jim was in the shade. "James, we seem to attract trouble."

"It's our charm and good looks."

"I thought it was our wallets." Artemus found his handkerchief, wet it, and put it on the goose egg. "Your brains are going to be good for nothing if you don't stop smacking them into everything and anything."

Jim laughed. "Oh well." His eyes were shut.

Artemus rolled his eyes and squeezed Jim gently with his other hand. They were alive. It was something. "Nice shooting."

"You too."

"Will you be okay here in the shade if I go help clean up and find the horses?" Artemus didn't move. He wanted an answer first.

Jim smiled and tried to sit up. Artemus steadied him. Jim pursed his lips and let out an ear-piercing whistle. "I'll be fine. Go on. Give me another minute."

Artemus stood up. The fact that Jim had asked for a minute was a concern. He must be hurting. The black stallion trotted up and stood blowing. He snorted angrily, and the chestnut was right behind him. They both looked ready to dash off again. Artemus didn't bother trying to catch them. It could wait. He started gathering the things he'd rescued from the stable car and hauling them inside the parlor car.

*********

Jim probed his head gingerly and cursed, "Damn it. I don't have time for this." His vision swirled around, and he retched out the water in his stomach. Hopefully, Artemus wouldn't notice. Jim used the tree to stand up and ignored the shaking. A gentle hand that he was very familiar with gripped his shoulder. It gave him the strength to straighten his back.

"Come lie down. I promise the parlor car won't burn." Artemus didn't shout or demand. After all these years, he should've once or twice, but he never did, and Jim turned and looked him in the eye. They were brown, and they had been so close once before. Jim took a breath that he could feel deep in his guts. Artemus smiled. "Will ya?"

"Get me the lead ropes, and I'll catch the horses." Jim couldn't seem to take his eyes off the brown orbs. "Please. The parlor car will be stifling hot. At least there's a breeze out here. I'll sit with the horses until Samuel decides what we're going to do."

Artemus handed him the canteen. "Drink some more. I saw you vomit."

Jim groaned. He never fooled him.

********

Artemus went quickly to the parlor to get the lead ropes that he'd yanked out of the burning stable car. The parlor car was hot - very. He grabbed another canteen of water and went back out to his stubborn partner. Jim would keep going until he passed out - again. There was no stopping him.

********

"We'll have to leave them," Samuel said firmly. "My men are clearing the wreckage off the track and then I'll couple up directly to the parlor car."

Jim glanced over at his horse. Artemus was staring at him, waiting for him to say something. "What do you think, Artemus?"

"You're hurt. We should leave them. If there were a town close by, I'd go stable them, but there isn't." Artemus shrugged. "Nothing will happen to your horse. He's tough as nails."

Jim knew how far it was to the next town. He also knew that his horse would disappear. The black stallion would be rounded up within two days. This was ranching country. Artemus was staring at his boots. Jim wished he could do this, but he couldn't.

"Artemus, take the train to Denver. Come back with a stable car. It's only two days."

Samuel frowned. "They're just horses."

Jim didn't answer that because he always tried to be polite to the man who drove their train, but he tightened his jaw.

Artemus spread his hands. "If you think I'm leaving you out here in the middle of nowhere with a lump on your head the size of a billiard ball - think again!"

"Someone has to report to the colonel. I'll make a camp here. I'll be fine. It's not even cold at night!" Jim stroked the neck of his horse. He wasn't leaving him. "Two days of rest - isn't that what the doctor ordered?"

*******

Artemus put his hand on his hips. He should have known Jim wouldn't be able to leave his horse. "Samuel, why don't you go get ready? Jim and I will work this out."

"No horses in the parlor car," Samuel said and went away.

Jim had that stubborn look on his face. He wasn't going to argue. He'd made up his mind. Artemus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll stay with you."

"No. Don't make me turn this into an order." Jim had eyes only for his horse.

"Let me stay then. You go. I can watch the horses better than you." Artemus tried his second argument, but knew it was useless.

"Go get whatever you think I'll need." Jim pointed a short distance away. "There's a small stream not to far from here. Don't worry about water."

"Oh, I'll worry alright." Artemus forced himself into Jim's line of sight. "I hate it when you do this to me."

"I'm not losing my horse, and he'll kick you half to death." Jim smiled. "C'mon, Artie. Think about what we went through during the war. This is nothing."

"We were young then."

Artemus had lost another argument, and he went to the parlor to get the makings of a camp for him. At least, Jim hadn't insisted on doing it himself. Artemus didn't quit until Jim's camp was comfortable. It was small comfort to Artemus, but it was the only thing left to do, and in a way, Jim was right. This was nothing. He could rest for a couple of days.

*******

Jim watched Artemus make a camp that was much nicer than any they'd ever made together. It was practically a cabin. "Enough. Get out of here. Samuel will be ready any minute."

Artemus shook his head. "You're a mule, you know that?"

"Yes." Jim laughed. Brown eyes, they were brown, reproached him. Some dreams don't fade with time, and Jim's swept over him again. He saw the brown eyes and heard the words, 'someone you love.' It began to make sense, and he leaned close to Artemus. Close enough to smell the wood smoke and sweat. Close enough to confirm again that those were the right brown eyes. He brushed his lips across Artemus' lips. It wasn't a kiss, more of a caress.

"Thank you. Now, leave."

Artemus stumbled back. He put his hand to his mouth. His eyes were shocked. No words came out. Jim didn't regret it. It was an honest love - born of trust, friendship, and brotherhood. He smiled and went to the sumptuous bedroll to lie down. His head throbbed, and he needed some sleep. The rifle was right under his hand, and his horse would neigh if someone rode up. He listened for the sounds of the train leaving, and they came to him, not quickly, but soon enough and he slept.

*********

The parlor car was stifling hot, or was that his brain sizzling? Artemus wouldn't hazard a guess. He opened all the windows and stripped down to his drawers. No one was here to say different - unfortunately. His lips still tingled from what wasn't a kiss. That knock on the head was harder than Artemus thought if Jim was kissing him. It wasn't a kiss. It had been sentiment - affection - and that was all.

Artemus got a whiskey and sat down to sip it. The slight burn of the whiskey didn't drive away the tingle in his lips. He couldn't do this. He couldn't leave his partner in the middle of nowhere. Jim expected him to, but it wasn't going to happen. Artemus threw on some casual clothes and penned a letter to be taken to Colonel Richmond. The fireman was surprised to see him, but agreed to deliver it. Artemus yelled at Samuel, "You'll be back?"

"As quick as I can! You're both fools!" Samuel slowed the train, and Artemus tossed his saddle and bridle out first. He jumped out the side door as soon as he saw a grassy spot. Grass or not, the impact was breathtaking, and he went ahead and fell down. He let himself lie there for a moment before grabbing his hat and making sure he still had his head. The walk back to Jim was longer than he'd thought it would be, and Samuel had gone back to full speed quickly. The horses looked at him, but didn't even bother to nicker. He gave his chestnut a pat, stowed his saddle with Jim's, and made sure they were out of the weather. He'd make some stew. They didn't have to go hungry, after all.

********

Jim smelled the stew and rolled over on his bedroll. He liked camping with Artemus. Artemus knew how to cook. They never had beef jerky and water for dinner, well, unless he cooked. The facts of the situation seeped into Jim's brain. He should have known that Artemus wouldn't listen.

"I gave you a direct order!" Jim sat up and pointed his finger at the offender.

Artemus stirred something in a pot. "No. You didn't. You said, 'Don't make me turn this into an order.' There's a difference."

"Artemus!" Jim clasped his throbbing head. He really shouldn't be yelling.

"I know you. You'd have sucked beef jerky for two days. You need to rest and eat." Artemus smiled at him. "Just get over it. The train's gone."

Jim slumped back down and put his arm over his eyes. He couldn't argue with that. If there was ever another of these times, and he hoped there wasn't, he'd make it an order. "Stew smells good."

"I hoped you'd be hungry." Artemus came over to him and knelt down. "Let me see your head."

Jim moved his arm and his face. Artemus put a hand on him - always a comfort.

"I'll live."

Artemus wet a rag and positioned it on Jim's face. "Ice would work better."

"I have a hard head." Jim shut his eyes. "Tomorrow, let's ride."

********

"Is that an order?" Artemus stood up and went back to the fire. He thought that was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard. Jim could barely stand, and he wanted to ride. Artemus' lips gave a tingle. He almost blurted out a question about kisses, but held it back. Jim didn't seem awake, or completely alert.

Artemus put some extra wood on the fire and went to get the horses. He'd give them a good drink. The black stallion raised his usual fuss at being touched by anyone other than Jim, but Artemus dragged him along anyway.

********

Jim heard the horses go crashing away, and he sat up again, but held the cold rag to his face. He watched the fire and tried not to be angry. His horse would probably give Artemus a good kick, and that would be revenge enough. Jim checked the sun and figured two more hours of daylight.

"Ouch!"

Smothering a laugh, Jim grabbed the canteen and took a long drink to cover it. When he put it down, Artemus was glaring at him. Jim capped the canteen and glanced at the space on the bedroll next to him. "Sit."

Artemus didn't rush, but he wandered over and sat down. "Was that an order?"

"Yes. Kick or bite?" Jim had to know.

Artemus held out his arm. "He bit me! Again!"

"It's just a nip. He likes you." Jim went ahead and laughed. He leaned against Artemus slightly and was glad when a hesitant arm came around him. "Did you, by any chance, pull my saddle from that fire?"

"All three of them. I got them first." Artemus smiled. "None of which are here."

"You didn't leave me a saddle?" Jim couldn't believe it.

"You said you were going to rest, not gallop after a train!" Artemus sounded defensive. "I don't have one either."

Jim hung his head between his knees. This is what happened when he left the details to his partner. "Artie, I never go anywhere without a saddle!"

Artemus pulled his arm away and looked off into the distance. "Sorry."

Jim bit off a remark that would put that apology in doubt. He nestled his sore head against Artemus' shoulder and laid a hand on Artemus' thigh. Artemus didn't pull away. He put his arm back where it had been. It felt right, and Jim leaned into his partner. The stew cooked, and the sun went down, but neither of them stood up or moved away. Jim found a very comfortable position and sank into it. His head hurt less when he was half up and half down.

********

Artemus brushed his lips against the goose egg and didn't talk. Jim needed to rest. When the fire needed to be tended, Artemus eased away and put him down flat. Jim was asleep again, and Artemus fed the fire and checked the stew. He pulled it off to cool on a flat rock that he'd found and put near the fire. Coffee was next, and he got that on the fire before placing his palm on Jim's forehead. Jim had a slight fever, and Artemus wasn't surprised. Artemus felt no guilt for lying about the saddles. He'd lie, cheat, and kill to protect his partner, even from himself.

********

Jim's stomach woke him up. He was too hungry to sleep any longer, and he rubbed his eyes before sitting up. His pillow was gone. "Artie?"

"I'm here, Jim." Artemus was bringing some wood to the fire. He expertly threw the hand axe into a nearby tree. "Hungry?"

"Very, you show-off." Jim felt around until he located the canteen and took a drink. That helped wake him up. "It's hot tonight."

"You have a fever. It's a little cool." Artemus fixed bowls and cups. "Aren't you glad I'm here?"

Jim nodded. "Didn't I invite you? My memory has been going in and out lately. Twice, I had a dream and thought it was real. Once, I completely forgot to do something you'd asked me to do, but couldn't remember what."

"Eat." Artemus sat down near Jim and put the bowl in his hands. "You forgot to feed the pigeons. They lived."

"That's what it was!" Jim spooned some stew in his mouth. It was good, of course. "I'm not sick."

"You have a concussion accompanied with a mild fever. It'll pass, if you don't die." Artemus sipped his coffee. "You were angry I was here."

Jim took another bite. "I know, and thanks for the good news." He put his bowl down and picked up his coffee. "Are the horses okay?"

"Seem to be. They think they're on vacation." Artemus smiled at him. Jim switched his coffee for his stew and managed three more bites before his stomach protested. Putting it down, he sipped his coffee and edged closer to his partner. Artemus gave him a squeeze. "You certainly are friendly today."

"Who am I?" Jim asked. He didn't expect an answer, and he shivered. The night air suddenly seemed cold, and he appreciated Artemus' warmth.

"Jim, are you having trouble with your memory?"

Jim considered lying, but he couldn't. "Yes, but it's mild, nothing compared to that time in Kansas."

"Aren't we in Kansas?" Artemus looked around.

"We might be. I should avoid this state." Jim laughed and finished his coffee. "Thanks for dinner."

"You should have eaten more, but I imagine your stomach aches." Artemus picked up Jim's bowl and finished it. "No wonder you kissed me."

The words were soft and low. Jim had the choice of pretending he hadn't heard, but he had. He had kissed him? Had he liked it? "Um, Artie . . ."

"Let me guess. You don't remember." Artemus picked up the coffee pot. "More?"

"No, thanks." Jim was glad the firelight would hide his blush. "Did I like it?" he blurted and blushed harder.

Artemus burst out laughing. He poured more coffee in his cup and thought this was the damndest conversation that he'd ever had. "James, how can I answer that?"

"Did I groan or anything?" Jim started laughing. "I feel like I have pudding for brains."

"You do."

******

Artemus stood up and went to rinse out the dishes at the stream. It didn't take more than a minute, but he also took the time to wash his face and hands. Only one of them remembered the kiss - interesting. And yet, Jim was all over him. What was going on? Nothing was Artemus' best bet. Jim was hurt and looking for some comfort. That's all.

*******

Jim managed to stagger to a tree and relieved himself. His head thought he was crazy for getting up, but he couldn't lie on the ground forever. He leaned against the tree and fumbled with his buttons. It was very dark away from the fire, and his fingers felt a million miles away.

"Jim?" Artemus' voice carried easily.

"Over here," Jim said. He stood up straight and abandoned the effort. The bedroll was days away, but he made it and collapsed down. "Shit."

Artemus was right there. "Hurt?"

"I'm groggy more than anything." Jim rubbed his face. He lay down carefully. His head was banging. "I'm glad you're here."

"Did you give up on your trousers?" Artemus had his hand over his mouth, and his brown eyes were glinting.

Jim laughed since Artemus wasn't going to do it. "Yes. Did we eat?"

"I'll get you some more." Artemus covered Jim with a blanket. Jim relaxed. He was hungry, and the stew smelled good. Artemus sat down with the bowl. "I'll feed you. I don't think you know where your hands are."

Protesting was a mistake because Artemus just shoveled the food in until Jim held up his hand. "No more. I'm full." He was cold, and he scooted up to put his head in Artemus' lap. "Can I sleep here?"

********

"Sure, Jim." Artemus stroked the hair off the goose egg. It was still big, and there was nothing he could really do for it. "Was this worth a horse?" He didn't expect an answer, because he didn‘t need one. No one knew Jim better than him and the man was made from loyalty.

"I found that horse as a colt on the battlefield. His mother, she was a cannon horse, had been killed. Remember?"

"Not really. You showed up dragging a baby horse. Everyone thought you were crazy." Artemus tucked the blanket around his partner. "Rest. I'll wake you in a couple of hours."

Jim shivered. It was worrisome. Artemus was glad he'd gathered plenty of wood. He was going to keep the fire burning all night.

********

Jim squinted against the light and pulled the blanket up. "You make the coffee this morning."

"Will do."

"Hey!" Jim sat up and tossed the blanket off. "You're not supposed to be here!"

Artemus stretched before glancing at him. "Are we going to have this conversation again?"

Confused, Jim furrowed his brow. "Did we?" He rubbed his eyes. His whole face hurt like hell. "I gave you an order."

There was no answer. Jim felt his head - still there, barely. He yawned and couldn't decide whether to get up or not. Artemus was doing camp chores, and Jim felt a little guilty.

"Don't get up without me standing right there." Artemus smiled at him.

"I'm fine," Jim scoffed and tried to stand. Artemus rushed and caught him. "Well, shit."

Artemus held him up. "Get your boots under you."

"What's wrong with me?" Jim straightened and did just that.

"You've been sick - one too many knocks on the head." Artemus released him, but stayed close. "Your fever broke early this morning, but I figured you'd be dizzy."

Putting his hand on Artemus' shoulder, he squeezed. "I need to piss."

Artemus laughed. "Use the trees to hold yourself up. The stream is that way." He pointed.

Getting his bearings took a moment. "Is this Kansas?" He didn't see the humor in the question, but Artemus couldn't seem to stop laughing. Jim made his way towards the stream but stopped to take care of himself by a tree big enough to lean against. His trousers were already undone, and he buttoned back up with a keen sense of embarrassment. The stream sounded good, but he didn't think he should risk leaning over. He might fall right in, making Artemus laugh even harder. With a small shake, he made his way back to camp and the damn bedroll.

*******

Artemus shook out the bedroll while Jim was gone. If he heard a splash, he was running. Jim had been wobbly - to say the least. Artemus couldn't help but wonder how much of the last two days that Jim remembered. The coffee was ready, and Artemus took it off the fire. He was going to try for a rabbit after Jim got back. They could have rabbit and potatoes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"I say we should gallop for the next town." Jim sank down on the bedroll.

Saying no outright would be a mistake so Artemus didn‘t remark on Jim‘s obvious exhaustion. He hefted his rifle. "The train might be back today. I say we wait for it. The nearest town is a good distance."

Jim found his cup of coffee. He looked as if he might argue, but they could both see his legs quivering. "Who are you going to shoot and can I volunteer?"

"Our breakfast, and you‘d be far too tough to make a good stew. I'll be back." Artemus left camp with his rifle cradled in his arms.

********

Jim stared after him. He was forgetting something important. Annoyed, he pushed off his boots and shook out the dirt. He left them off as it didn't seem he'd be doing much today. A dip in the stream would be nice. After breakfast, he'd see if Artemus would mind going along. Jim rubbed his temples and tried to think. When nothing popped out, he drank his coffee.

********

Artemus knew the rabbits came out in the morning to drink the dew off the grass, and he lay down to wait. Not moving gave him plenty of time to think. Jim had forgotten their kiss and the cuddling. Jim West - cuddling. It was almost funny to think of it, but yesterday and last night, he had. Okay, maybe not cuddling, but more affection than Artemus had ever seen. Jim's brain was like a scrambled egg. He might remember, but he might not.

The rabbit stood up on his hind legs to get a good look around, and Artemus shot him dead. It was a buck, not a doe, and Artemus picked him up to get a good look. Definitely a couple of meals out of this one - nice and plump. Coyotes must be scarce around here.

********

Jim heard the shot and hoped it meant breakfast was soon. He was hungry, but his coffee was enough for now. His horse neighed, and Jim promised to check on him later. Artemus came into camp and set about skinning and gutting a good-sized rabbit. Jim whistled.

"That's a big one."

"He gave his life for his government." Artemus kept working.

Jim laughed. "Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"I don't think so. You remember the stable car burning?" Artemus shrugged. 

"Yes, and I distinctly remember telling you to leave." Jim tucked his feet under him. It‘d be nice if Artemus would follow orders occasionally. "That's about it."

"Well, wild Indians carried you off, and I executed a brilliant rescue, but only after ten beautiful Indian maidens had their way with you, and-"

"Stop it," Jim growled. "I collapsed and you kept watch, right?"

"Right." Artemus nodded.

That squared with what Jim remembered - snatches of heat and cold and always Artemus. "What color are your eyes?"

"Brown like the dirt." Artemus wrapped the entrails in the skin. "I'll be right back."

*******

Artemus found a spot away from camp and buried what was left of the rabbit. Jim had this thing about eyes lately. Why? Artemus went back, found his frying pan, and put the entire rabbit in it.

"I need to get water. Don't eat that - not yet."

"Funny." Jim was lying down, which was good. His color was better.

Artemus got a bucket of water and took it back to skin his potatoes. He had about ten of them, and he peeled them quickly. The rabbit meat he cut off into thin strips. He'd fry a few of the potatoes and some rabbit. It'd be fine.

"Anything I can do?"

"Besides fall in the fire?" Artemus shook his head. "Stay put. I don't trust you."

"Obviously." Jim rolled away.

Artemus ignored the pouting and cooked. At some point, he noticed that Jim was snoring. He tossed in a few wild onions he'd found and kept everything moving so nothing burned. When it was done, he went to his partner.

"Jim?"

After a long stretch, Jim smiled up at him. "I'm glad you're here."

"You're driving me nuts." Artemus could only stare wide-eyed for a moment. Jim woke up a different man about every hour. "Sit up. We'll eat. Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Jim sat up and waited. Artemus put the skillet close and handed him a fork. They‘d shared many a skillet over the years. "Smells good."

Artemus let each bite cool. It wasn't half-bad, thanks to the rabbit. "Feeling better?"

"Remember that time I pulled you out of the coroner's box?"

"Vividly, except for the parts I can't remember," Artemus said with a grin. "Tapioca, I think I said."

"That's exactly how I feel." Jim speared some rabbit and ate it. "Did I do anything you regret?"

Artemus considered telling him, but he didn't regret it, so he'd go smoothly. "Nope. You were a complete gentleman, nothing more than a good night kiss."

********

Jim gasped. The image flickered across his eyes. He dropped his fork. Was it a true memory? Artemus handed him his fork, and Jim took the opportunity to look deep inside brown eyes that were perfect.

"I kissed you."

"It wasn't much of a kiss. I've had better from my horse." Artemus put a potato in Jim's mouth. "You've got to eat. I can see your ribs through your shirt."

Jim chewed and gave up trying to think. Dreams and memories were wrapping around each other and making no sense whatsoever. With a small groan, he leaned against Artemus.

"Your horse, huh?"

Artemus laughed and ate, putting his arm around him. "If your horse bites me once more, we're having him for dinner."

"Think again." Jim smiled and ate as much as he could stomach. He had to get his strength back so they could start riding. "I know this is awkward, but would you mind helping me wash up in the stream? I feel filthy."

"Well." Artemus paused. He looked Jim in the eye. "Sure. Let me start some rabbit stew, and then we'll go."

Jim nodded. "Thanks." He knew that Artemus was reluctant. "I know you get embarrassed, but I might crack my head open again."

*******

Artemus kissed Jim on the forehead and stood up. "You've never understood." He didn't elaborate. Now wasn't the time, not when Jim's brain was like Swiss cheese. He busied himself with the stew, gathered more wood, and straightened the camp. When he finally looked at Jim again, his mouth fell open.

"Well. You're ready."

"I might as well leave my clothes here. I do have my drawers on." Jim stood up and managed not to fall. "First, my horse."

"He'll stomp your feet." That wasn't an argument, and Artemus put his arm around Jim's waist to support him. "Okay?"

Jim leaned. "Yes."

The black idiot neighed and tossed his head. Jim smiled, leaning against him. It was - something. Artemus didn't think he was jealous, but he was never sure.

"Put me up on him, and take me to the stream." Jim gripped the horse's long mane.

Artemus gave him a leg up and untied the lead rope. The stallion led the way to the stream. Jim rode bareback easily. Artemus finally handed him up the lead rope and got out of the way. When he got to the stream, they were already in it. Jim was relaxed back on his horse, and the horse was knee deep. Artemus couldn't decide whether to swim or not. It would be cold, but he was dirty. He undressed and slipped into the water.

Jim had moved to the deep spot - his horse close by. Artemus ducked his head and did feel better. At least he might not smell like a burning railroad car.

"What don't I understand?" Jim pulled himself up on a big rock. He was slick with water and had his face to the sun. "Tell me."

"I'm not ashamed." Artemus stayed in the water. He didn‘t want to have this conversation, but the chances were good that Jim would forget it.

"You've never even been to a bathhouse with me." Jim smiled. "I figured you were shy."

"After the war?" Artemus shook his head and droplets of water flew. "I'm not shy."

"So, you don't like me." Jim splashed some water on his horse. "I get it."

Artemus laughed, stood up out of the water, and walked over to Jim and his rock. It was time for the truth. "This is why."

Jim scrutinized him. Artemus found some water to get underneath before his skin scorched off. Jim didn‘t look impressed. "That's all?"

"Men have fought duels over similar words." Artemus wasn‘t insulted, but he was looking forward to the forgetting part. A fish swam near his leg and tried to catch it. Fish would be good.

"I didn't mean it that way. It was plenty." Jim narrowed his eyes. "My brain is full of mush. Explain it to me."

"I'd rather not." Artemus went towards the bank. He was done, but he looked back. Did Jim need his help? Jim slipped off his rock and went to the deep water. His horse went in with him, and they emerged together. Artemus picked up his clothes, put them in front of him, and padded back to camp. He dressed quickly, put some wood on the fire, and waited for Jim.

The black stallion stopped near the bedroll and stood completely still. Jim slid off him and sat right down. He removed the lead rope. "Go on."

The horse whuffled Jim's hair and stepped away. He arched his neck. Artemus resisted the urge to glare. "You certainly don't need me, not with him around."

"He doesn't cook," Jim said. He shrugged into his shirt, but didn‘t button it.

"You want me to tie him with mine?" Artemus didn't want to, but he'd better ask.

"No. He wants to graze. Why don't you go let your horse loose? They won't go far."

Artemus shook his head at Jim‘s faith in equines. "You hope." He went and untied his horse, who ignored him and raced off to join the stallion. "I'll stick with pigeons."

*******

Jim considered putting his trousers on, but didn't see any good reason to do it. He folded them and put them near his boots. If all he was going to do was nap, he could be comfortable. He stretched and checked his lump. It was better. Sitting around camp was dull, and he hoped Artemus had brought a deck of cards or something.

"Coffee?"

"Bring any whiskey?"

Artemus nodded. He rummaged through a bag and produced a bottle. "Here. Don't get drunk."

"As if I could on half a bottle." Jim took a drink. He wanted to know why Artemus wouldn‘t bathe with him. "Explain it to me. Use small words. My head still hurts."

"I'd still rather not." Artemus squatted near the fire.

"Okay, I'll talk about it until you break. Let's see, you don't like to swim or bathe with me because your, um, what's a polite word?"

"I don't think there is one." Artemus rubbed his face. "Stop. Just leave it alone."

Jim laughed and sipped the whiskey. "Mine was too."

"Yours always is." Artemus' brown eyes laughed at him. "Forget it. Why don't you sleep?"

"That's all I've done lately." Jim extended the bottle, and Artemus claimed a drink of his own. "I still can't figure why you've avoided me for years and all for a hard one."

"I've never avoided you. I just prefer to be dressed!" Artemus was starting to sound annoyed. "Drop it!"

Jim still didn‘t get it, but he‘d come back at it later. He held out his hand for the whiskey. "Interesting reaction." He took another drink and corked it. "I'm tired again. I hate this."

Artemus muttered something, but Jim ignored it, lay down, and shut his eyes.

********

Colonel Richmond read the note and fumed. "Those two have the worst luck!"

"Yes, sir," the fireman said. He stared at the page the colonel was reading. He'd have sworn there were two, but . . . "Samuel is making arrangements to get a stable car. We'll head back for them."

"That's ridiculous. They have horses. They can ride here. Tell Samuel to get a new car and make repairs. West and Gordon will show up." Colonel Richmond slammed his desk drawer. "I'll dock them vacation days."

"West fell off the back of the train. He may be hurt." The fireman wasn't sure. He hadn't seen him up close in all the confusion.

Colonel Richmond doubted it. He‘d never met a tougher man than Jim West. "Go on back to the train. They'll ride in. It may take them a day or two, but they'll get here."

"Okay. I'll tell Samuel." The fireman left the office, and the colonel sighed. It was never easy to manage men that were stubborn as mules.

********

Artemus walked towards the rail line and kicked through the rubble - nothing left of any use. Where was the Wanderer? She should have been here. It was nearing sundown. He'd expected to see her by now. Well, maybe it had taken them a while to find a stable car. He headed back to the camp, picking up branches and a good-sized piece of slat to burn.

"They're late."

"Not really. I'd expect them by morning though." Artemus looked over their supplies - not much left. The stew was enough to get them through, but tomorrow would be lean. "How's your head?"

"Still attached. You should have left me here." Jim stood and stretched his back. "What if Samuel and the boys go out for whores? We could be here for weeks!"

Artemus laughed. "Or about ten extra minutes."

Jim sighed, sitting back down. "I'm bored."

There was no good reply to that. Artemus wasn't going to put on a show so Jim could be entertained, and he didn‘t want to go swimming again. "Have you seen the horses lately?"

"Yes. They went to get a drink." Jim let out a piercing whistle. "I'll go tie them for the night."

"Think you can?" Artemus ignored the short glare. "Put on your boots, at least!"

********

Jim didn't want to, and he didn't. His stallion met him at the edge of camp, and Jim led him to a good spot for the night. He tied them both and made sure they wouldn't get tangled in the rope. Going back to camp, he stopped, leaned into a shadow, and watched his partner. The last three days had serious gaps in them, but he knew two things for sure. He'd kissed Artemus, and Artemus' cock stood at attention whenever they were half-dressed together. Artemus wasn't shy; he just wasn't pushy. That changed everything. 

"Artie, help me lie down," Jim said. He leaned against a tree.

Artemus was there fast, and he supported him to the bedroll. Jim faked a small groan and took the opportunity to tug Artemus down. Artemus let Jim put his head on him.

"You're faking it."

"I knew I was a rotten actor." Jim laughed and made himself comfortable on Artemus. He probably shouldn‘t, but he was injured. "I am glad you disobeyed a direct order."

"I did not," Artemus said firmly. "And I'm the only one that remembers!"

Jim smiled. That was more true than not. "Who are you?"

Artemus dropped a hand on Jim's hip. "Your partner."

That wasn't the right answer, but Jim couldn't remember the right one. He relaxed and enjoyed this moment - maybe he'd remember it later.

********

Artemus made sure his hand stayed still while Jim dozed. The urge to stroke him like a cat was a strong one. Jim had blown hot and cold during their little camping adventure. Right now, he was hot, but when he woke up, he'd probably be angry and point his finger at Artemus again. It was borderline hilarious. Jim gave a small snore. He'd be much more his old self tomorrow. Artemus knew it.

"Kiss me again," Jim whispered.

Artemus ignored that. Jim was dreaming of Lydia or someone blond. Funny that Jim had stayed in contact with Lydia for years, but it had been months since Artemus had seen him write a letter or send a telegram.

The dusk turned to night, and Artemus left Jim to sleep. He needed to take care of the fire and get them both some stew. Coffee sounded good too, and he put that back on to heat.

"I'm starved." Jim yawned and stretched.

"Good." Artemus got him a bowl first. "This time, eat like a man."

Jim gave him a glare but took the bowl. "No train, huh?"

"What's up with you and Lydia?" Artemus asked instead of discussing their wayward train. He got his own bowl and sat down in his spot near him. Jim ate his stew and didn't answer. Artemus had a feeling he knew so he said, "She got married."

Jim shrugged. "He's a good man. I introduced them."

"But it still rankles." Artemus knew someday he'd curse and pound a wall when Lily tied the knot with some clown who couldn't deserve her. "Sorry."

"She knew I'd never walk down the aisle with her." Jim got up and scooped some more into his bowl. "I don't blame her."

Artemus understood. He patted Jim's back. "You still have seven or eight other girls."

Jim laughed. He joked back, "Too bad they're all in prison."

"You do have a thing for bad girls." Artemus poured them some coffee. "Did you drink all the whiskey?"

********

Jim produced the bottle. "Nope, not yet." His last conversation with Lydia echoed up through him.

'If you were as devoted to me as you are him, I'd marry you!'

'And I'd ask you, if you were as devoted to me as he is!'

She had turned scarlet and thrown him out. Jim regretted those words, not for the truth inside them, but the hurt they'd caused her.

"You okay?"

Jim turned his eyes on Artemus. "Just remembering."

"Well, that's a good thing. I was starting to think your head was broken." Artemus eyed the whiskey bottle. "Think I can finish it?"

"In one drink?" Jim shook his head. "Loser washes dishes."

"Deal." Artemus took a deep breath and smiled. "Sucker." He put the bottle to his lips and started drinking.

Jim watched Artemus' throat muscles jump and strain. Artemus didn't make the mistake of trying to breathe. He shook the last drop onto his tongue. Jim rolled his eyes. Artemus always had to rub it in when Jim lost a bet.

"I bow to your greatness."

"Now that's the proper attitude." Artemus tossed the bottle at the fire. He let out a tremendous belch.

"I'll go wash up." Jim grabbed the dishes and took off for the stream as fast as he could go, which was slow, but better. He couldn't help but laugh on the way.

*********

Artemus did the rest of the chores while Jim was gone. The train would be here by morning, and tonight, he'd try to get some sleep. Last night had been a bust. He shook out the bedroll and stole a blanket for himself. Finding a good spot took a minute, and he cleared away a few rocks. Sitting down, he pulled off his boots and sighed. He was tired.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep. I'm tired." Artemus lay back, but leaned up on an elbow. Jim was staring at him - for the fifteenth time in two days. What was going on with him?

"Come sleep with me. We've shared a bedroll before." Jim sat down.

"I did that last night and woke up with a crick in my neck. You seem to think I'm your pillow or something." Artemus stretched out flat. He put his hands behind his head and looked at the stars.

Jim wished he could think of a better argument, but if Artemus didn't want to sleep with him, he couldn't make him. "Okay."

Artemus didn't answer. He looked asleep, and Jim felt a trace of guilt. Artemus had stayed up all night, taking care of him. Jim took him another blanket and put it over him. "Idiot."

Artemus smiled.

********

"They're not coming!"

Artemus threw up his hands. "You're in no condition to ride all day!"

"I can ride half the day. If you had thought to throw a saddle out the door, I'd make it longer!"

Artemus was surprised Jim remembered that lie. "Fine. We'll try to make it to the nearest town. We can send a telegram from there, but if you fall off, I'm not stopping!" Another lie.

Jim turned his back on the railroad tracks. "I'm tired of sleeping all day."

"You're a fool, Jim West." Artemus stared down the line and prayed the Wanderer would chug into sight, but it didn't happen. He gave up and went to make packs. Jim was putting out the fire, and they ignored each other as they usually did after a brief spat.

Jim pulled the horses into the campsite. "I'm more worried about you. You don't ride bareback."

"It hurts!" Artemus was angrier than he'd admit. He should have . . . damn it. Jim folded a blanket and put it on the stallion's back. Artemus sighed, gave up, and went to get the saddles. He dropped the black one at Jim's boots. "Here."

"Damn you, Artemus Gordon!"

"So sue me." Artemus took his horse to the other side of the camp to saddle him. Jim cursed while he saddled his stallion and tied down two or three packs. Artemus didn't listen. He'd heard it all before. He made one last trip around the camp to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything and mounted his horse. Jim was not only in the saddle, he was heading west. Artemus let his gelding trot after them.

Jim didn't look over at him when they pulled even. "I hate it when you lie."

"Get used to it." Artemus kept his eyes between his horse's ears. "I'd have thought you would be by now."

"I keep hoping for the best," Jim snarled.

Artemus stayed quiet. He was in enough trouble without adding to it. The sun and the horses headed west, but they didn't stop. Artemus finally reined his horse to a stop and took a long drink from his canteen. This part of the states was just deserted. The land was too harsh. He glanced at the stubborn set to Jim's shoulders. Jim would keep going until he fell off, and his head had to be hurting.

There was no shade for another five miles, at least. Artemus stretched his back and nudged his gelding to get moving again. When they were even with Jim, Artemus reached out his hand and touched him on the arm. "Hey, I'm sorry."

"It was a rotten thing to do." Jim finally looked at him. "It's hot out here."

"Would it kill them to plant a few trees?"

Jim rolled his eyes. Artemus took that to mean that his partner wasn‘t angry any longer. He looked tired, worn out, and his head had to be pounding. Artemus pulled his horse to a stop.

"Jim."

"Let's head for that patch of trees. Maybe there's water."

Artemus smiled. "I'm right behind you."

Jim pushed his stallion into a canter, and Artemus forced his gelding after him. At least they made some breeze this way.

Artemus stuck his head in the pond and pulled it out to shake off the water. That was better. Jim was washing off too, and he looked tired. It was past lunch; they hadn't eaten much more than jerky and had ridden non-stop.

"Ready?"

"No." Artemus looked around. This was a good campsite. "I'm staying here. I'm tired, dirty, and tired."

Jim mounted his horse. "I think we should keep going."

Artemus kept a good grip on his reins, but didn‘t get in the saddle. "James."  
"A couple more hours and we'll stop. I promise."

"Okay." Artemus filled his canteen and got back on his horse. He hated to give in, but Jim would go on without him. He had once or twice before. Jim began to veer away from the tracks. Artemus followed, but asked, "Where are we going?"

"I smell smoke."

Artemus took a breath. It was there, but thin. He kicked his horse to keep up with the stallion. It seemed like years later when they dropped unexpectedly down into a sheltered valley. The smoke smell was strong now. Artemus pulled his rifle and put it across his thighs.

"Hello!" Jim shouted.

Silence. And then, Artemus wished Jim had stayed quiet.

********

Jim didn't draw his six-shooter or his rifle. He sat still and waited. If he read this right, these warriors were Cheyenne, not many of them left on the plains.

"What do you want, white man?" The warrior was tall and sat his pony as if he'd been born there.

Jim glanced at Artemus. "To share your fire." Those were the proper words.

"What are you called?"

"Jim West and Artemus Gordon." Jim shifted in his saddle. They didn't look friendly, but they weren't shooting yet. "We are friends of the Cheyenne."

The warrior looked them up and down. "American Knife has spoken of you."

Artemus sheathed his rifle. Jim didn't smile. "He is our friend."

"I am Sharp Knife - cousin to American Knife." The warrior turned his horse. "Come. Sit at our fire."

Jim and Artemus followed him to a small encampment. Artemus counted ten tepees and gave up on counting horses. The men didn't look friendly, but with Indians that didn't mean much. "Big risk there, Jim."

"We got lucky." Jim nodded. They stopped near a tepee and dismounted.

Sharp Knife shouted some orders to a group of women. They bustled away. "The women will clear a tepee for you. You are welcome in our tribe."

Jim was more grateful than he‘d ever admit to be off his horse. "Thank you. We are grateful. How is your cousin? We haven't seen him in . . ."

"Two years," Artemus said.

"He is in Texas, arguing with white men who want the land we have left." Sharp Knife shrugged.

"We should see if we can give him a hand," Artemus said.

Jim nodded, hoping he‘d remember. "We'll do that."

********

Artemus heard a wealth of honesty in those few words. Jim would get on it as soon as they got back, but he‘d make sure to remind him. They both felt a deep debt to American Knife. Children and dogs ran past but stopped to stare at the white men a moment before dashing off. Jim's black stallion raised his head and neighed. He smelled water and mares.

"Come this way. We will get your horses turned loose." Sharp Knife gestured. He took them to the last tepee. It was a small one. A woman stepped out and spoke. He answered in English, "Thank you, Mira."

She smiled at him and swished away. Artemus stared after her. "That's your wife."

"Yes," Sharp Knife said. "How did you know?"

"You were polite to her." Artemus laughed. He started unsaddling his horse. "I can't thank you enough for your hospitality. I thought Jim was going to make us ride all day."

Jim and Sharp Knife exchanged a look. Artemus had seen it before. He was the soft, white man, not Jim. Jim pulled his tack off the stallion, and both horses wandered out of camp towards the water.

"You have a stallion?" Jim asked.

"One and he is old." Sharp Knife smiled. "The mares will be happy to see your black horse."

Artemus hoped the stallion would be able to stagger out of here tomorrow, but he'd let Jim worry about that. They both hauled the packs inside the tepee. It was small, but comfortable, and Artemus sat down to drink the last of his water from the canteen. Jim sat down also, but he groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I'd really like to go see their horses, but I'm dead tired." Jim tossed his hat towards the saddles. "Sharp Knife will expect us to talk half the night."

"I'll make your excuses." Artemus stretched and wished he had an excuse. "Sleep for an hour or two."

Jim peeled off his sweat-soaked shirt. "They'll think I'm a woman."

"Trust me. No one thinks that." Artemus pointed at Jim's head. "Lie down and rest."

"Alright," Jim grumbled. He pushed his boots off. Artemus stayed until Jim was dozing. It didn't take long. There was a sweet breeze coming inside under the rolled up flaps, and Artemus was tempted to stay put, but it would be rude. He left his guns and went to talk.

Sharp Knife was waiting, but he was doing it effortlessly. Artemus nodded at him and went that direction. "The tepee is nice. We didn't kick you out?"

"No. It belongs to the mother of my wife. She will be fine with us." Sharp Knife didn't sigh or roll his eyes, but Artemus thought it was close. "He is injured?"

Artemus went with Sharp Knife towards the central fire, and they sat. He took the coffee offered with thanks. "Yes. We were attacked, part of the train was burned, and he took a good knock on the head, before killing three of them."

Sharp Knife's eyes narrowed. That was respect. Artemus had seen it before. Sharp Knife nodded. "He is a fine warrior."

"That he is. The blow was the second in ten days. His mind is as patchy as an old blanket." Artemus took a sip - good coffee - and he needed it.

"I hear your words." Sharp Knife picked up a nearby rifle. "We were heading out to hunt. I'd hoped to get a deer. Remain with him."

From the look on Sharp Knife's face, that was an insult. Artemus wasn‘t going to start a fight over it. He changed the subject. "Is that your rifle?"

Sharp Knife looked at it and shrugged in the Indian way.

"Let me look at it." Artemus took it, but with respect, and frowned. "How can you hit anything with this?"

"It is not easy." Sharp Knife might have smiled a little. "It is old."

Artemus put the rifle down. "Wait a moment." He went to the tepee and got his rifle. It was a fair exchange for giving Jim a place to rest. "Here. A gift."

Sharp Knife took it after hesitating long enough to let Artemus know the gift was appreciated. "It is a fine rifle."

"I'll leave you all the ammunition I have." Artemus picked up the old rifle and took off the feather tied around the barrel. He attached it to Sharp Knife's new rifle. "Go get a deer. I'm hungry."

Sharp Knife barked a short laugh. "You may accompany us, if you like."

"I'll keep an eye on Jim. He's been acting funny." It was true. He waved Sharp Knife away, took a drink of coffee, and picked up the old rifle. He disassembled it and groaned at the rust. Jim always carried rifle oil in the saddlebags, but Artemus wasn't sure if those were amidst the pile in the tepee. Artemus went in quietly and searched. He must have taken Jim's saddlebags out to him because he found them and the oil. Jim's filthy shirt was lying on a fur, and Artemus grabbed it too.

********

'I've had better kisses from my horse.'

Jim laughed and pulled him down. 'I can fix that.'

Jim woke up and groaned. His trousers were pinching him, and he straightened things out. The touch of his own hand made it worse, not better, and he groaned again.

"Jim?" Artemus stepped inside the tepee. "You're doing a lot of complaining."

Jim curled to hide his problem. "I'm fine. Go on. I'll be out in a minute!" He knew he sounded cross. Artemus left quickly. He was probably grouchy now. Jim wanted to take care of his needs but didn't dare. He grabbed a canteen and took a big drink of water. The headache was gone, but now other parts ached. He stayed in the tepee until he had it under control, and only then did he look for his shirt. It was missing. He went out to find Artemus.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked quietly.

Artemus looked up from his place on a stump. "Fixing their rifles."

"All of them?" Jim nodded at the warriors gathered around the tiny fire.

"Sharp Knife went hunting with a few friends, so no." Artemus sighted down the barrel and nodded. "This'll do." He handed it away and picked up the next one. "These men have to be able to hunt."

"Are you fixing their bows and arrows next?"

Artemus was intent on the rifle. "No, they have an expert for that."

Jim took the coffee offered by a warrior and smiled his thanks. He squatted down near his partner and asked, "Have you seen my shirt?"

A scrap of white was waved in his direction. "I needed a rag."

"My shirt!" Jim found a spot to sit down. His head had begun to ache again. "I don't have another one."

Artemus nodded. He spoke Cheyenne to a nearby woman. She rattled back at him and went off. "She'll get you one."

Jim wanted to grouch some more. He'd forgotten that Artemus spoke this particular brand of Indian tongue. "Careful, Artie. They may decide to adopt you."

"They can't. I belong to another tribe." Artemus threw him a grin.

"The Scoundrels and Wastrels?" Jim drank his coffee. He needed something to get going. He'd never felt so worthless.

Artemus chuckled. He polished a barrel and tightened the sight with his knife. Jim picked up a rifle. He shook his head. This was hopeless, but he took it apart anyway. Artemus pointed at it. "That's an antique. I may try to trade for it."

"You mean it's valuable?" Jim couldn't believe it.

"I've only seen one other. Remington didn't make very many, and most of them fell into pieces." Artemus picked up the parts and began to clean them. "I wonder if he'd take a skillet."

Jim rubbed his face. He had a hard time believing all this was happening. They were supposed to be in Denver having dinner with Colonel Richmond. A squaw came up and handed Jim a leather shirt. "Thanks."

"That doesn't go with your trousers." Artemus didn‘t stop working on the rifle. "But I like the beadwork."

Jim fingered the beads on his shoulders and sighed. Putting his cup down, he went to check his horse. It was going to take forever to get to Denver at this rate.

********

Artemus was glad to have something to do, and this helped the tribe. When he finished the Remington, he found its owner. "Trade?"

"What do you have? It doesn't shoot very often." The warrior shrugged.

"Skillet, pot, knife." Artemus could tell this wasn't going to work. "What do you want?"

"Your horse," the warrior said.

"What will I ride out of here?" Artemus asked in confusion. He really didn‘t want to walk to Denver, and Jim might make him.

The warrior looked him up and down. "You can take mine."

"Go get him." Artemus couldn't imagine trading a horse for a rifle and another horse. It must be a nag. The warrior came back dragging the worst horse that Artemus had ever seen in his life. It was possible those ears were a trifle too long, and that was the beginning of his faults. "Where did you get him?"

"Stole him. Dumb, huh?" The warrior laughed. "Horse and rifle for your horse."

Artemus thought Jim might kill him, but he had to have that rifle. "Deal." The warrior cheered and went off. He came galloping back through on the chestnut before too long. Artemus took his new rifle to the tepee and stowed it carefully. The horse, he would ignore until Jim started yelling.

Stepping out of the tepee, he could see Sharp Knife returning with a deer draped over his horse. The women were happy, shouting. The children were all smiles, and the dogs barked, of course.

Jim came up from the direction of the horses. Artemus watched him talk to Sharp Knife before going back to the rifles. He only had two more to do, and they were the best of the lot. It didn't take long, and Sharp Knife sat down beside him before the last one was finished.

"Thank you for helping my tribe," Sharp Knife said.

"You're welcome. It was a small thing." Artemus put the last one back together and handed it to its owner. "I'm going to go wash off the oil."

Sharp Knife nodded. He picked up the rag and ran it over his rifle. Artemus stood up and nearly bumped into Jim.

"Where ya going, Artie?"

"To wash." Artemus left them to talk.

********

Jim sat down. "Nice rifle." He didn't touch it, but it was Artemus' rifle.

"Artemus gifted it to me." Sharp Knife didn't smile. "Right after I insulted him, and then he fixed all the rifles in our tribe. I do not understand."

"Artemus is..."

"He is not a warrior." Sharp Knife frowned and then sighed. "I forgot that it takes many men to make up a tribe, not just warriors."

Jim understood the problem. "Artemus is a warrior. He kills when he has to, but he also builds. He's not easy to figure out." So true.

"I will find something to gift him with, but I must think." Sharp Knife glanced at Jim. "You are feeling better?"

"Yes." Jim touched his beads. "Your wife gave me a shirt."

"I see that. We will make a Cheyenne out of you yet."

Jim could hear shouting coming from the pond. "I better check on Artie."

Sharp Knife nodded. "I'm going to speak to my wife."

Jim trotted over to the pond and discovered there was a small waterfall. Children were jumping off it into the water below. Artemus was sitting on a ledge directly under the flow, watching them jump over his head. Jim laughed. The water looked good, and he shucked his clothes off down to his drawers and dived in. It did feel good. He swam over to the waterfall. "Did I see a young brave gallop by on your horse?"

"I traded him for the rifle," Artemus said and his eyes shut. "Go ahead. Yell."

"Are you walking to Denver?" Jim didn't yell. He was proud of that.

"I will if I have to." Artemus pushed his wet hair back. "This is the best vacation I've had in years."

Jim burst out laughing. A small child leapt practically on his head, and he was besieged by the rest of them.

Artemus watched and laughed. Jim finally heaved himself up on the small ledge under the waterfall. Two children grabbed his legs. Artemus grabbed a hold of Jim to make sure he didn't fall, but his drawers were gone in a flash. The children laughed loudly and swam away with their trophy. Jim's face couldn't get any redder. He covered himself with his hands.

"Oh, wear it with pride. No one here has drawers." Artemus pointed to his lap.

Jim's mouth dropped open. "Yesterday, you wouldn't even swim with me!"

"I got over it." Artemus grinned. "I think it was the kiss that you forgot."

Jim sputtered water and almost dropped off the ledge. Artemus steadied him. Jim leaned back and scrubbed at his hair.

Artemus shamelessly watched every part of Jim's body move. The wet looked good on him. Jim caught him staring. "Well?"

"Nothing." Artemus opened his mouth and took a drink. "I want to stay here."

"We'd get bored, but I‘m agreeable to one more day. I want to be able to ride all day when we leave." Jim rubbed his face. "My head still hurts, and I'm tired."

"Did admitting that hurt your pride?"

"More than you can know." Jim smiled at him. "But we've seen it all together, haven't we?"

"I would say yes." Artemus jumped down. "Want me to catch you?" He didn‘t mean it, but there was no time to get out of the way as Jim jumped and bore Artemus under the water. He didn't mind the feel of Jim's skin on him; it was the lack of air that worried him.

Finally, Jim yanked him up. "Thanks for catching me."

Artemus gasped for air and staggered ashore. He gave Jim a push when he came close. They began laughing. Artemus grabbed up his clothes and tossed Jim's trousers at a small child. The little boy grinned and ran off with them. Jim yelled, "Artie!"

"Hey. I don't have them!" Artemus went towards their tepee. He didn't watch to see if Jim was chasing off after the boy. Ducking in the door, Artemus tossed his clothes down. He had traded two blankets; they had extras, for deerskin clothes. He dressed and laughed to himself.

Jim came in the door very fast, his shirt bunched in front of him. Artemus sat down, laughed, and tossed him a set of breeches. Jim snatched and got into them fast. "That was a rotten trick, Artie."

"I did get you something to wear." Artemus found some jerky and chewed it. "Have you seen my new horse?"

"No," Jim snapped.

"Good," Artemus muttered. "Can I trade your rifle?"

"Absolutely not!" Jim pointed. "Try it, and I'll trade you for something!"

"A squaw or two?" Artemus sank down on the furs and laughed. "I bet I'm worth three young ones!"

********

Jim watched his partner laugh his fool head off, and it was a sight. He sat down next to him and began to laugh. At some point, Jim leaned and snatched another kiss from those laughing lips.

Artemus yanked him down and rolled on top of him. "You need to stop doing that."

"Why?" Jim was breathless from laughing and the shock of being put on his back.

"I might take you seriously and give you a real kiss." Artemus brushed his lips against Jim's bruises. "And you'd forget it in the morning."

"Would I?" Jim smiled. "Give it a try." He wrapped his hands around Artemus' upper arms.

Artemus teased before delivering, and he didn't quit. Jim was sure his eyes had glazed over, and he was panting more than was respectful.

"Forget that!"

"Who are you?" Jim asked.

"A good kisser," Artemus said. He wiggled off Jim and sat in the furs. "Who are you?"

That was a very good question, and Jim couldn't remember the right answer. "I wish I knew."

Artemus handed Jim some jerky. "We should go mingle."

Jim nodded and chewed. The kiss still lay upon his lips. He left his boots off and went out the door first. A long-eared nag was tied to the pole out front. "I can't believe any self-respecting Cheyenne would own that horse, if it is a horse."

********

"That's my horse," Artemus said quietly. He‘d hoped to avoid this a little longer.

Jim put his hands on hips. "I'm hoping this is another lie."

"Uh, no." Artemus fondled a long ear, trying to look casual. "He's great, huh?"

There was a long silence. Artemus tried not to look guilty. Jim threw up his hands and strode off. "I hope I can forget this!"

Artemus smiled and shrugged. He didn't care, not much. Sharp Knife came around the tepee. "That horse is yours now?"

"I guess." Artemus put out his hands and tried for sympathy. "Can I trade for another one?"

Sharp Knife shook his head. "Our horses are valuable, except for that one." He looked near to laughing. "When the sun goes down, we will eat and dance."

"Thank you." Artemus went through their supplies again in his mind. There was nothing that he could trade without Jim killing him. "I guess I’m stuck with him."

"Yes, and I must thank you for taking him. That horse was an embarrassment to the tribe." Sharp Knife went off towards the fire, and Artemus trailed after him. Jim was already drinking a cup of coffee and chatting with a group of warriors. Sharp Knife drew Artemus attention back by saying, "My wife tells me that you speak Cheyenne."

"Yes," Artemus said. He didn‘t usually present his credentials, but this time it might help him get a horse. "I'm a member of Coyote Clan."

"I thought they were all gone." Sharp Knife turned to face him. "Do you speak the truth?"

"I speak the truth, and there are a few left in Oklahoma." Artemus stood up very straight to emphasize his words. "They are living among the Cherokee."

"That is good news." Sharp Knife nodded. "You should have claimed kin rights."

"I didn't think I'd need to, but I would have, if necessary." Artemus stepped around Sharp Knife and found a place to sit near Jim. It was obvious that Sharp Knife got his name from his mouth, not his knife.

********

Jim pulled off his shirt and stretched out on the furs. It was more comfortable than a bedroll, even a thick one. The party was over, and it‘d been good, but he was glad to lie down. Artemus shut the door and tied it down to keep out dogs. He found a blanket and tossed it over to him. "Want me to lower the flaps?"

"It's not cold." Jim wanted more kisses, but he didn't think he could keep his eyes open one minute longer. "I'm stuffed."

"The food was good. You needed to eat." Artemus was close, but not touching. "Sleep."

*******

The sound of Jim‘s regular breathing was loud in the tepee. Artemus listened and wondered if hed ever get another kiss. He hoped so. Thoughts of Lily skittered through his mind, and he looked up at the stars through the smoke hole. She was out there - living her life. He still loved her, but it had meant almost nothing in his life. Jim, on the other hand, meant everything. Artemus touched his lips. He wanted more.

********

Sharp Knife settled onto the fur with his wife. "I insulted him twice! I am full of shame."

"He is blood-kin to my cousins. You will not allow him to ride that nag!" Mira pushed her finger into his chest. "You have insulted me!"

Sharp Knife waited for his mother-in-law to show her fangs. She did. "I told you this warrior was no good!"

"Enough! I will give him my best horse," Sharp Knife growled. "We will begin the trip to Oklahoma the sunrise after this one."

Mira smiled at him. "You are my husband."

Sharp Knife pulled her close and kissed her. White men, even good ones, always caused trouble. 

********

Jim listened to Artemus' heartbeat and didn't make a move. If he did, Artemus might wake up, and Jim wanted to stay curled onto him. The beginnings of daylight were showing through the smoke hole, but there was no reason to rush. They had time. This day, at least, and he dozed. It might have been years later when Artemus stroked a hand through Jim's hair.

"How's your face?" The words were soft.

"Who are you?" Jim wasn't giving up on getting the right answer. He‘d know it when he heard it.

"I wish I knew. I appear to be Cheyenne." Artemus held him close. "Remember anything important?"

"Not really. I remember kissing my horse yesterday." Jim laughed at his own joke and the glare Artemus gave him.

Artemus tugged Jim's ear. "He's a good kisser."

"Kinda slobbery." Jim didn't want to move. "Do you think we should kiss again?"

"I don't know. It's easy to do it out here among the wilds, but what will happen when we hit civilization?" Artemus squeezed Jim's back gently.

Jim thought about that. He wasn‘t sure. "We'll kiss on a bed?"

They both laughed. "Lydia would be furious with you," Artemus said.

"She did that already. Claimed I'd marry her if her last name was Gordon." Jim shut his eyes and breathed. His head felt much better. He remembered most of yesterday, which was real progress. "Lily would be angry also."

"Do you think so? I'm not sure she'd care." Artemus cupped Jim's face. "She's seen it all in the theatre. I know that for a fact."

Jim hadn't thought of that. Lily was a woman of the world. She might shrug and take Artemus back to bed anyway. "What do you want?" It was a tough question. He wasn't sure how he'd answer it.

"To kiss you senseless - this would only take two by my calculations." Artemus didn't turn him loose. "Now you answer the question."

"I don't know how we'll keep this all straight in the future," Jim said, thinking furiously as words lodged in his throat, "but I want those kisses."

"Fair enough." Artemus nudged him away and sat up. "Tomorrow, maybe?"

"Coyote tribe? I'm thinking the chicken tribe." Jim sprawled on his back, unhappy to be pushed away. "Why don't you peck me from head to toe?"

Artemus stared at his partner. "That knock on the head was one too many. You think I won't?"

"I'm hoping you will." Jim stretched. "I know who you are." Artemus was the man Jim loved. He was sure of it.

********

Sharp Knife looked over his horses. He had eight, more than anyone else in the tribe. Six mares, which he hoped were all in foal to the black stallion after last night, the old stallion, and a gelding. The gelding, he had taken in battle. It was a fine horse, and it was a shame it had been cut. Artemus would need a gelding. Sharp Knife groaned. He'd be the warrior his wife expected, but it wouldn't be easy. He took the gelding to the tepee and transferred the halter and rope to him. Long Ears wandered off. The noises inside the tepee were such that he refused to stay and apologize. Artemus would understand when he found the horse.

********

Artemus wanted the leather breeches to stay on. Jim looked so fine in them. This was all about kissing anyway, and he took his time wandering up and down Jim's body. Jim dug his fingers into Artemus' shoulders.

"More?" Jim didn‘t sound sure.

His hands shaking slightly, Artemus untied the breeches, and Jim gasped. He arched up and lost his seed the instant he was touched. Artemus settled down to lick it off, smiling like a fool.

"Artie! Damn!" Jim had his eyes shut now.

"Lovely words to live by." Artemus stroked the last bit from Jim's cock. Jim lay back, gasping and groaning. His skin against the furs was a sight that Artemus wanted to remember. Artemus lay on his back and untied his breeches. His cock ached for release. Jim kissed Artemus thoroughly and worked his way down. Artemus didn't last any longer than his partner had. A simple touch from Jim‘s square hand was enough to make him spin away. He pulled him up for more kisses. They lay together, trying to catch their breath.

"What was that?" Jim sounded confused.

"Head hurt again?" Artemus kissed him. "Or are you senseless?"

Jim shook once all over and sighed. "Senseless."

"Me too." Artemus didn't understand it, but it was there nonetheless, and he never wanted to go without it again. He wasn't inclined to get up, and Jim had fallen asleep. Artemus thought that was a good idea and curled around him.

********

Jim touched the side of his head. The lump was gone, but it was still sore. He edged away from Artemus before stretching. Coffee would be nice, and he threw on his leather shirt, tied his breeches, and slipped out the door. He immediately noticed the fine, grey gelding where the old nag had been. Artemus had made a successful trade, but Jim hoped his rifle was still in the tepee. The camp was busy. Sharp Knife and several other warriors were taking down a tepee. Jim went over to him to find out what was going on.

"We are leaving in the morning," Sharp Knife said. "Artemus has told us that the Coyote Clan is in Oklahoma. We are going there."

"It's a big territory. You better get directions, maybe a map." Jim hoped Artemus hadn't been spinning one of his tall tales.

"I will do that." Sharp Knife looked him over. "You are Cheyenne this morning."

"Only on the outside," Jim said with a shrug.

Sharp Knife looked amused. He dropped his arm around Jim‘s shoulders and said quietly, "You married a warrior of the Coyote Clan, you are now Cheyenne."

Jim shoved the laughing Cheyenne away, wishing tepees were a little more private. Sharp Knife came back at him, and they didn't quit until they both had dirt in their hair. It was Artemus who pulled Jim up to his feet.

"You must feel better."

"Much!" Jim glared at Sharp Knife, but he was still laughing. "I need some coffee." He strutted away.

********

Artemus smiled after him. Jim thought he'd gotten the better of that fight. Helping Sharp Knife up, Artemus commented, "You'd fight better if you weren't laughing."

"It was funny." Sharp Knife clapped Artemus on the back. "Congratulations on your choice of a wife!" He began to laugh again.

Artemus rubbed his hand across his face. He‘d forgotten that life among the Indians was never private. "I'm dead. Thanks for killing me."

Sharp Knife brushed off his breeches. "I like a good joke."

"That wasn't one." Artemus pointed back at the tepee and switched languages. "I accept your apology."

"It is from the heart." Sharp Knife ducked his head for a moment. "Coyote Clan are cousins to my wife. Can you give us directions? We leave in the morning to find them."

"I will." Artemus nodded. He‘d draw them a good map. "We'll get out of the tepee and camp under the trees tonight."

"No. We will take it down in the morning along with two others." Sharp Knife shook his head. "You are newly wed, I think."

Artemus groaned as Sharp Knife began laughing again.

*********

Jim would have slammed the tepee door, if it were possible. "I'm the laughingstock of the tribe!"

Artemus didn't glance over at him. "I traded for moccasins. English riding boots don't look good with leather."

Jim knew he should just shut up and leave it alone, but... "American Knife will hear about this!"

"He might." Artemus finished tying the pack together and turned. "Are you so ashamed of me?"

"This isn't about you." Jim wanted to pace, but tepees weren't designed for it, not ones this small. Artemus took off his shirt and folded it. His breeches were next. He lay down on the furs and stretched. His hand cupped his hard cock. Jim lost his train of thought. He was angry. He knew that, but not much else. "You're trying to distract me."

"I'm going to rest. We'll have a long day of travel tomorrow. I'm sure my butt will ache before you even consider letting me get out of the saddle." Artemus shut his eyes. "The Cheyenne don't care. They enjoyed teasing you."

Jim pulled off his shirt and tossed it down on Artemus' neatly folded pile. "They enjoyed themselves too much."

"You made it fun for them by getting angry." Artemus laughed. "Even I thought it was funny. Wear a dress for me, will ya?"

Jim threw his breeches down and pounced on Artemus. They tussled on the furs, but Artemus didn't try. Jim held him down easily.

"At least fight a little."

"Saving my energy for tomorrow." Artemus smiled and yawned. "Welcome to the Chicken Clan."

Jim groaned from the bad joke and then again, from the hard cock he was sitting on. "I give up. I'm a chicken."

Artemus laughed. "Do you want to sleep or kiss?"

"My cock thinks sleeping is a bad idea." Jim leaned down and kissed him. "Just kissing?"

"What else did you have in mind?" Artemus rocked his hips up.

That felt good, and Jim wanted to think about that. He wasn't entirely sure. The answer wasn't as easy as what happened with a woman. "You're the expert. Right?"

"Nope." Artemus brushed the back of his hand over Jim's ass. It made him start. Jim moaned. He wanted it all, but wasn't sure what all was. Artemus moved his hands to hold Jim's ass firmly. "You could turn around."

Jim got that idea pretty quick and swiveled around. Artemus positioned them perfectly for something fun and it was then Jim realized what was required from him. He waited, unsure, and gasped loudly when Artemus fulfilled his end of the bargain. Jim couldn't think from the pleasure of it. He did manage to grip Artemus' cock and stroke it. This, he could do, he had practiced enough on his own. The mouth sucking and licking him was making it hard to do anything but gasp. A tingle started in his groin and he knew he didn't have much time. To stave it off, he put his mouth where he wasn't sure he wanted it. The shock of the taste and texture forced his orgasm away.

"Oh, God."

Jim agreed with that. It was... different, but he had a strong desire to please his partner. They both fumbled and then found a rhythm. It was more than good; it was intoxicating. His only complaint was that it would end, but the thought they could do it again was a pleasing one. He was expecting to get his mouth away in time, but that didn't happen. It was the second surprise, and it was fine with him. His own hips pushed, and his orgasm was a long one, taking his brains out with it. They both collapsed, and Jim was reluctant to turn Artemus loose. Artemus must have felt the same because he kept his hands on him.

"Good idea."

"It did turn out pretty well." Artemus reached for a blanket. "I'm going to sleep. My ass is going to take a pounding tomorrow."

Jim turned and claimed half the blanket. He draped his arm over and squeezed Artemus' ass. "I'll take it easy on you."

Artemus laughed. Jim shut his eyes and went to sleep touching him. They were going to have a long day tomorrow.

********

"How's he ride?"

"Good, better than the chestnut." Artemus smiled over at him. "Your stallion should be worn out."

"I should have charged a stud fee." Jim patted the black's arched neck.

Artemus nodded. He handed out beef jerky for lunch, and they kept moving.

********

"I wish there was a hotel near here," Artemus said. He wiped his mouth with his shirt and handed the canteen to his partner. "With a big, fancy saloon."

"Think they'd let us Cheyenne in?" Jim took a long drink.

Artemus sighed. "No. One more day?"

"Yes. If nothing happens, and we keep moving." Jim passed back the canteen and removed his hat to wipe the sweat away. "Let's see how fast that gelding is."

"You go on without me." Artemus stood up in the stirrups and rubbed his ass. Jim slapped the black gelding with the tailings of the reins. Artemus sat down and hung on. The grey was fast enough.

**********

The water felt good, and Jim poured a generous amount on his head. He shook his head and enjoyed the trickles running down his back.

"That's it. I'm done." Artemus tied his horse to a tree and sat down by the spring they'd found. "Finished. Kaput. Nada mas."

Jim took a long drink before he answered. "One more hour."

"No."

"Come on. Civilization waits." Jim tried again.

"It can wait." Artemus pulled off his moccasins and stuck his feet in the water.

There was room to maneuver here. It wasn't too late in the day. Sure, Jim was starting to get a headache, but it was nothing compared to the other day. "One more hour."

"James, if you go on without me, you will receive no kisses." Artemus shucked off his shirt, tossed it in the general direction of his horse, and poured water over his head.

That sounded an awfully lot like blackmail, but Jim knew now that Artemus was done. Jim had left him behind before to prove a point, however, that would be stupid tonight. "We're leaving early."

"Not before coffee." Artemus stood up, slipped out of his leathers, and went right into the water naked. "You do remember the kissing?"

"Yes," Jim growled, staring at him. "You can't use that against me."

Artemus found some shade in the water and made himself comfortable. Jim gave up. He started the essentials of a camp and stripped the tack off the horses. The gelding couldn't be trusted to stay close, not yet, so Jim tied him near some grazing. Jim went back to the spring and noticed Artemus hadn't moved. It was hot today. Jim removed his clothes, hung both sets up on a branch to air out, and got in the water. He walked directly over to his partner.

"Thank you."

Jim dipped his head and kissed him. "This time."

Artemus rolled in the water to his stomach and braced his wet head on his hands. "I feel like a pig in a mud wallow."

"Happy?"

"Yeah," Artemus sighed.

Jim lay down next to him. The water was shallow, but refreshing. It did feel good on his hot body. "What's for dinner?"

"Whatever you shoot. Try for some grouse or something. I'm sick of rabbit."

Jim nodded. He reached and rubbed Artemus' ass. "Sore?"

"No. I‘m made of iron." Artemus groaned dramatically. "A little to the left."

"Are you going to rub mine?"

"Later, when I'm recovered." Artemus had his eyes shut. "Don't stop."

Jim only stopped long enough to straddle him and begin to give him a proper rub. Artemus didn't relax enough in the saddle. That was Jim's professional opinion. Of course, there was always the problem of the horse; Artemus had a different one about every six months. He needed to stick with one, and he groaned loudly. Jim forgot what he was thinking about and nudged his hard cock between Artemus' thighs. It was slick from water, and it was his turn to groan.

Artemus looked back. "Feel good?"

"It does." Jim thrust again. "Can I rub your back later?"

Artemus laughed. "I'll rub yours."

Jim leaned, kissed Artemus' shoulder, and moved. He was tired, had a headache, and it all fell away in the movement and the man beneath him. "Who are you?" he whispered the question. It seemed important, and he wasn't sure why.

Artemus reached back and touched him. It was enough to send Jim crashing over the edge. He gasped, pulled away, and pulsed out into the water. Artemus turned enough to take him by the cock and stroke him. Jim leaned his head back and quivered. He sank down into the water.

"Who do you think I am?"

Jim licked his wet lips and found some courage. "The man who loves me."

"You'd be right." Artemus surged up to his knees. "Stroke me, please."

That wouldn‘t be enough for Jim. He wanted more, and he sucked, licked, and teased, enjoying the strong hand in his hair. Artemus didn't demand or guide. No. He appreciated. Jim could sense it.

"Oh, God, yes, like that." Artemus suddenly gripped Jim's hair and pulled him up for a kiss. Their tongues met, and Jim felt Artemus' seed strike him. Jim stroked him until Artemus gasped, "Enough!"

Jim released him, but stole a few more kisses. "I need to go hunting."

"I need a nap." Artemus flopped back down into the water. "I'll make a fire after I sleep an hour."

Jim slapped him on the ass and washed the come off. They each got thoroughly wet before emerging into the heat of the late afternoon. They didn't talk or horse around. They went to work to make a camp, fire, and get some food in their bellies. There would be time to relax later.

*********

"How's your head today?"

"Pretty good. How's it look?" Jim pulled his stallion to a halt.

Artemus stopped his gelding and took a good look. "You look like someone went crazy with face paint. Any more memory problems?"

"Who am I?" Jim smiled.

"The man I love - nothing else is important." Artemus took a drink from the canteen. He did love Jim, and he wasn't going to be shy about saying it. "Who am I?"

"Someone I love." Jim took a long drink also. "Let's push on home."

"I'm right behind you."

*********

"Where the hell have you two been?" Colonel Richmond was lounging on their train in apparent comfort. Artemus wanted to slam the door so hard the glass would shatter. He spread his hands, anger driving the words away, which almost never happened.

Jim tossed his hat and crossed to the brandy. "I was injured, and there were a few delays."

Colonel Richmond stared at Jim's face. "I didn't realize the seriousness of it, or I'd have sent the train back."

"You did this!" Artemus glared at the colonel, but he took the offered brandy. "Jim could have died!"

Colonel Richmond frowned. "Why didn't you mention it in the note?"

Artemus was floored. "I did!"

The colonel dug in his coat pocket and handed him the note. "This is all I got."

Waving the paper furiously, Artemus couldn‘t stop glaring. "There was another page! It must have gotten lost."

Jim stepped between them. "It was a mistake. I'm fine, and we're back, but don't even think of docking our vacation days!"

Colonel Richmond shook his head. "I never considered it."

Artemus didn't believe that for a minute. "Fine. As of now, Jim and I have a week. His brain has been like Swiss cheese, and I'm not taking any chances with him getting hit again any time soon."

"Agreed. You have a week and my apology." Colonel Richmond stood up. "No hard feelings?"

They exchanged a rueful look. Jim stuck out his hand. "Next time, just send us the train."

Colonel Richmond shook both of their hands. "One week." He grabbed up his hat and went to the door. "Oh, and lose the buckskins."

Jim shut the door firmly after him. "I agree. Artemus, let's go get rid of these buckskins."

That was a very good idea. Artemus would keep them though. He glanced around their home, happy to be here, but some small part of him wished for the freedom of the tepee.

"We're back. Aren't you worried about us kissing on the bed?"

"No." Jim took a handful of Artemus' buckskin shirt and started moving towards the front of the train. "You'll stay with me?"

After a short pause to wonder where that question came from, Artemus stumbled after his partner. "Forever." It was the easiest answer of his life.

"That'll be long enough."

********  
The End


End file.
